Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa is the main antagonist of Disney's Enchanted. She is played by Susan Sarandon who also voiced Coco LaBouche. Queen Narissa is a combination of several Disney villains, notably the Evil Queen and Maleficent - she was the reigning Queen of Andalasia, a fantasy world based on the traditional animated movies of Disney: she does not want her stepson (Prince Edward) to marry Giselle, because it would cause her to lose her place on the throne and plots to get rid of her by sending to a place where there are no happy ever afters: modern day New York. Queen Narissa achieves this by disguising herself as an old hag and throws Giselle into a magic well - which transports her to the real world, however when Prince Edward goes after Giselle, Queen Narissa has her henchman Nathaniel go after them but grows increasingly angry at his failings. Eventually Queen Narissa decides to enter the real world herself and deal with things, since Nathaniel seems incapable of doing so (in truth Nathaniel was starting to doubt his own purpose and would ultimately redeem himself). Queen Narissa manages to trick Giselle into eating a poisoned apple (once again taking the form of a hag) during a ball before revealing herself to the crowds, she mocks Prince Edward and Robert by saying that Giselle shall die by midnight without "true love's kiss" - Edward tries to do so but fails, however Robert agrees to do so and Giselle awakens - Queen Narissa grows angry at this and transforms herself into a dragon and kidnaps Robert before bursting out of the building and climbing to the top in a scene reminescent of King Kong, ''and Bill Sikes from Oliver Twist (as well as ''Sleeping Beauty). Giselle gives chase and after a brief confrontation Queen Narissa loses her grip (due to Pip the chipmunk standing on her with his extra weight) and falls to her death on the street below. Similar Villains *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Empereor's New Groove) *Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) Gallery Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|Narissa's evil grin Narissa_Old_Hag_animated.png|Narissa disguised as a hag Narissa_13.PNG Narissa 2.jpeg|Narissa's live-action form Narissa the Queen.jpg|Queen Narissa in her live-action form. Narissa_Old_Hag.png|Narissa as a hag offers the poisoned apple to Giselle. Queen Narissa preparing to turn herself into a dragon.png|Narissa preparing to transform herself into a dragon Narissa in dragon form.jpg|Narissa's dragon form Narissa grasping Robert.png|"(Robert Phillip: You're crazy!) No. Spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy." Giselle vs Narissa.png|Giselle vs. Narissa Queen Narissa's evil laugh.png|Narissa's evil laugh Narissa losing her balance.png|Narissa losing her balance Narissa falling to her doom.png|Narissa falling to her doom to the street below. Trivia *Narissa is based off the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, undergoing similar transformations to both. *Narissa is similar to Maleficent: Both have tried to kill princesses, both are sorceresses, both turned into dragons at the end, and both have died of falling. *In her dragon form, despite having wings, she is unable to fly, as her wings are too small. *Narissa is similar to Maleficent, Mad Madam Mim, Jafar and King Candy as all five villains undergo transformations into huge monsters during the final battle in order to kill the heroes (Prince Phillip, Merlin, Aladdin, Giselle and Ralph) in a much larger and more threatening form. *She is most similar to the non-Disney Villain Gnorga, as they both are evil queens, have dark powers, have male servants that reform at the end (Nathaniel for Narissa, King Llort for Gnorga), find the protagonists a threat to their life (Stanley's flowers for Gnorga, Giselle's love for Edward for Narissa), "banish" them to New York City, vow to kill them after finding out about the joys of the city, create havoc upon entering Manhattan, nearly succeed in killing the protagonists, and end up having their defeats followed by their kingdom having a king as a kinder monarch (Edward for Narissa, Llort for Gnorga). Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Imposters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Parody Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Parents Category:Charismatic villain Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Old Villains Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Dragons